


Painting blushes

by Libika



Series: The little box : magi drabbles! [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: David is like a match maker seriously, F/M, Fluff, Romance, painter!Sheba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a client, Solomon models for Sheba...fortunately or unfortunately for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting blushes

**Author's Note:**

> For Mabukidot and Luceryuu!   
> I am writing short stories to not make everyone wait, since the next chapter of "What the kind loved the most" will arrive later than usual. ^^"  
> Sorry, and enjoy!

She didn’t even know how she got in such a situation. Oh, scratch that, she knew. A few weeks ago, one of her clients asked her to do a portrait. This would have been easy…if the model was different.  She was a talented painter, and as such, her works were renowned far and wide, for their vibrant colors, as well as their exquisite subjects.

 

But this time was quite different.

 

Her client was a business man, named David Jehoahaz Abraham. He lost his wife in a car crash ten years ago, and found himself raising his son alone. But this was exactly the problem Sheba was facing. David’s son, Solomon. Not that she hated him.

 

It was quite the opposite.

 

They met in high school. Sheba was the president of the Art club, while Solomon was the literature’s. They knew each other because of a common friend, Arba. Arba and Sheba were in the same class, quickly becoming friends. One day, the painter met Solomon, and instantly…disliked him. She thought that he was way too arrogant for his own good. Of course, she learnt of his relationship with his father, and eventually he warmed up to her.

 

Despite being friends, it has been years since they saw each other.

 

After high school, Sheba got accepted in the “Beaux Arts” school of Tokyo, while Solomon studied overseas, in England. They still talked, but haven’t seen each other’s face for a while. The most recent picture she had of him was taken five years ago, after their graduation party. She would never admit it in front of him, but this picture was what pushed her to keep on painting.

 

She wanted to make people happy, the same way he encouraged her.

 

But back to business.

 

Solomon’s father, as it seemed, wanted to offer his son something special, since he came back from Oxford. A portrait.  He talked quickly about how his son wanted to see her again, and how this was the perfect occasion. She wanted to ask more questions, but David was in a hurry. He simply told her that his son would arrive at her studio around 2:00 pm, tomorrow. She wanted to object, as she had an exposition to prepare, but didn’t say anything in the end.

 

She was going to see a dear friend of her after all.

 

Well, for her, he was so much more than a simple friend.

 

She loved him with all her heart.

 

Which was why she never expected the day after her encounter with David.

 

*******

Solomon, during their high school days was known as a calm, confident student, who usually was among the best students of the school. Yes, one of the best, since the first was his childhood friend, a shy man named Ugo. If we ignore his intellect, Solomon was known for something else than his brain.

 

His body.

 

To quote some girls, which were in middle school at the time, “he was so hot, even God would sell his soul to Satan for it and kiss him senseless”. He was indeed beautiful, with his long hair, muscled body, fair skin, clear blue eyes, clothing always on point, his calm and velvet like voice, legs so long and beautiful even boys wanted to get in his pants. Or him to get in theirs, depended on the person’s preferences.

 

To say it shortly: he was handsome.

 

When Sheba arrived at her studio, she noticed a figure, in front of the wooden door. As she got closer, her heart began to pound furiously in her chest. She was going to see her dear friend, her first love, the man she owed practically everything. They had talked on the phone, but to see someone in the flesh was a different feeling. Holding tightly her tools, She almost let them fall on the ground.

 

Solomon was there. She wasn’t even able to react for a minute.

 

He was wearing tight, black jeans with white, heeled boots. The shirt he was wearing was the same color as his shoes, but most of all, fitting his torso perfectly. His eyes were as clear as ever, with a dark touch to them. Eyeliner perhaps? It could be. He was known to take care of his appearance. His hair was longer than before, and he seemed to be focusing on a book. From where she was, she could see the title. _“Myths and Legends: The forgotten kingdom of Alma Torran”._

 

Oh, that book.

 

She remembered how a few weeks ago he called her, and harassed her into giving him this book. She had had it for a long time, but never was interested in mythology. He said that he would do anything she wanted in return.

 

She never used this opportunity, now that she thought about it.

 

As she moved closer, Solomon turned away from his book.

 

“No way…Sheba? It has been such a long time since I saw you!” He seemed truly happy to see her, even embracing her in his arms. She returned the hug, blushing hard.

 

“Long time no see, Solomon. I am glad to see you, even if it’s for work.” Her face seemed to have taken a somber look. She was happy to see her first love, but something was going to bother her a lot. Solomon looked at her with curiosity.

 

“Is something the matter, Sheba? Aren’t you happy to see me after all?”

 

“Of course I am happy! It’s just…the instructions your dad gave me for the portraits, they are a little bit…how to put it?” She didn’t want to say the word, but she knew Solomon was going to end her sentence for her.

 

“ _Osées_ ?”

 

“Yeah…and stop using French, even it was your favorite subject in high school.” They both chuckled at the memory, before continuing.

 

“I know my father is a real bastard when it comes to Art, but if it really bothers you, then I won’t force you. You’re the painter after all.” He gave such a dazzling smile, she could feel her heart melting. Not literally, thank god. That would be awful indeed.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine!”

 

She smiled, having no idea of what she was getting herself into.

 

*******

_I can’t believe it. What kind of pose is that? You have got to be kidding me. Calm down, Sheba. Calm down, you can do it._

She was desperately trying to remain calm, but without any success.

 

Solomon was sitting on the black sofa she had in her studio, shirtless. Legs spread, and hair messier than ever. He looked like a god,  whose beauty was unbearable for human eyes. Lips slightly parted, cherry red, begging to be kissed.

 

She wanted to kiss him right here, right now.

 

Portrait be damned.

 

 _Why are you doing the “Draw me like one of your French girls” pose?! No, wait. It was written on the paper. God, I want to kiss him. But I can’t, work first. But I want a break now. Courage Sheba, courage !_ She tried to reassure herself, as she painted. Her flushed face was focused on the model, as she slowly gave life to the canvas.

 

As she turned her head to see where Solomon went, she felt two hands covering her eyes.

“Wha-” before she could finish her sentence, she felt a pair of lips on her hair. She dropped her paintbrush, a patch of blue appeared on the ground.

 

“You’re so predictable, Sheba.” He laughed. A sweet, lighthearted laugh. “I have known for a long time you know?” He uncovered the painter’s eyes, to wrap his arms around her shoulders. Placing his head on her right shoulder.

 

“Solomon, you- “ She chose not to end her sentence. “Can I…I mean, I won’t force you, but if I can, well not that I want it that much! But you know, if I could-“ Before she could end her rambling, Solomon unwrapped his arms from her shoulders, held her face with both of his hands, as if she was a precious treasure.

 

She didn’t have to wait.

 

She kissed him with all her passion, all her might. Shyly at first, but as her beloved wrapped his arms around her waist, she grew bolder. Tongues were meeting each other, discovering the other’s mouth. Her lipstick gave to her lips the taste of strawberries, and Solomon couldn’t get enough. But soon, they let go of each other, the man releasing the dress he was holding onto.

 

Sheba was embarrassed to no end.

 

So was Solomon. He tried to make the atmosphere less akward.

 

“So…you’re really good at this you know?”

 

She blushed.

 

“You mean the painting…or the ki…kissing?” _Oh god, why am I stuttering ?!_

He cleared his throat, red as a tomato, before turning his head. He quietly said:

 

“ _Both”._

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> i think I am getting better at writing short stories~ if you want to talk, send me a message on my tumblr, or in the comments! (° v °)b


End file.
